New
by amka
Summary: Kehidupan baru. Oneshot. MidoKa


Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo(s)

.

.

.

Kagami membalikkan badannya ke kiri dan kembali mencoba untuk menutup matanya. Dia mencoba mengosongkan pikirannya dan tidak memikirkan apapun tapi tetap saja kantuk tidak mau menghampirinya. Dia mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut yang dipakainya untuk lebih menutupi tubuhnya. Dia kemudian menutup matanya lagi tapi tetap saja dia masih tidak mengantuk. Kagami menghela napas dan akan bangun tapi suara berat di sampingnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kagami,"

Kagami membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat laki-laki di sebelahnya mengucek-ucek matanya. "Oh maaf, apakah aku membangunkanmu?"

"Hn," jawab Midorima dan memicingkan matanya untuk melihat Kagami lebih jelas di kamar mereka yang gelap. "Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Ya," jawab Kagami, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Midorima. "Kau tahu 'kan ini rumah baru dan kamar baru dan lain-lain, aku masih belum terbiasa jadi aku tidak bisa tidur."

Midorima mengangguk dan memelukkan lengannya ke tubuh Kagami.

"Kau tidur lagi saja," lanjut Kagami dan menyingkap rambut hijau Midorima dari dahinya. "Aku akan membuat cokelat panas atau yang lain agar aku bisa tidur."

"Sini," kata Midorima menarik Kagami untuk berbaring lagi ketika dia akan bangun.

"Hm?"

"Dulu kalau aku tidak bisa tidur, ibuku sering menyanyikanku lagu ini dan aku pasti akan langsung tertidur." kata Midorima, mendekatkan tubuh Kagami ke tubuhnya untuk memeluknya.

"Oke, mungkin aku juga bisa tidur." balas Kagami, memposisikan dirinya untuk lebih nyaman di pelukan Midorima.

Midorima mengangguk dan memulai bernyanyi sambil tangannya mengelus-elus rambut Kagami. Meskipun Kagami tidak mengenali lagu yang dinyanyikan Midorima, tetapi dengan suara berat Midorima yang menenangkan dan elusan di rambutnya, membuat matanya terasa berat dan lama-kelamaan mengiringinya ke alam mimpi.

.

"Midorima," panggil Kagami saat dia memasuki kamar mandi mereka dan melihat ruang _shower_ yang tertutup dan suara air mengalir dapat didengar Kagami dari luar.

"Hm?" Midorima mematikan _shower_ -nya agar dia dapat mendengar Kagami lebih jelas.

"Handukmu aku taruh di atas toilet." beritahu Kagami dan meletakkan handuk putih tebal yang baru diambilnya dari lemari dan meletakkannya di atas toilet duduk di kamar mandi mereka untuk digunakan Midorima nanti setelah dia selesai mandi.

"Ya, terima kasih." balas Midorima kemudian dia kembali menyalakan _shower_ untuk melanjutkan mandi.

"Dan segera keluar, aku sudah selesai membuat sarapan." lanjut Kagami dan keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menuju dapur.

Kagami sedang menyelesaikan mengiris buah pisang untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mangkuk yang sudah berisi _oatmeal_ dan buah-buah beri ketika Midorima yang sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian memasuki dapur dan menyalakan televisi kecil di atas meja untuk melakukan kegiatan rutin setiap paginya yaitu mendengarkan ramalan Oha Asa. Kagami hanya membuat _oatmeal_ untuk sarapan karena dapur mereka masih belum benar-benar dirapikan dan Kagami belum membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk dimasak.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih percaya dengan hal seperti itu," komentar Kagami dan meletakkan sarapan _oatmeal_ -nya yang sudah ditambah dengan susu putih ke atas meja. "Aku pikir kau akan berhenti setelah lulus SMA."

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima dan mendengarkan ramalan bintangnya dengan seksama. Dia tidak harus susah-susah mencari benda keberuntungannya hari ini karena benda keberuntungannya hari ini adalah botol minum 150 ml yang berisi setengah air murni.

" _Well_ … itu terdengar bodoh," jawab Kagami dan meletakkan sendok ke dalam dua mangkuk sarapan mereka kemudian menuangkan susu putih ke gelas kaca untuk minum mereka. "Sarapanmu sudah siap."

"Itu tidak bodoh," kata Midorima kemudian duduk di depan Kagami untuk memakan sarapannya. "Kau harus selalu bersiap-siap supaya tidak ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

" _Yeah whatever_ ," jawab Kagami lebih memfokuskan ke sarapannya daripada Midorima. "Kau jadi ikut denganku membeli gorden, 'kan?"

"Tokonya tutup jam berapa?" tanya Midorima.

"Tidak tahu. Kenapa?"

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit."

"Katamu kau libur?" tanya Kagami sedikit merajuk.

"Cuma sebentar, _nanodayo_ ," balas Midorima. "Aku akan kembali agak sorean."

"Tapi katamu kau libur?" Kagami masih ngambek dan mengaduk-aduk _oatmeal_ -nya.

"Aku pikir juga begitu, tapi tiba-tiba tadi Yamamoto- _san_ menelepon dan menyuruhku untuk ke rumah sakit sebentar." jelas Midorima.

Kagami menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."

.

"Menurutmu lebih cocok pakai putih atau hijau?" tanya Kagami yang memegang gorden dengan warna putih dan hijau di kedua tangannya. Untungnya Midorima benar-benar sebentar mempunyai urusan di rumah sakit jadi dia bisa membeli gorden dengan Kagami untuk rumah baru mereka. Kalau tidak begitu, Kagami pasti akan merajuk dan hak-hak Midorima tidak akan dipenuhi oleh Kagami.

"Hmm… hijau." jawab Midorima.

Kagami mengamati gorden berwarna hijau di tangannya dan mencoba membayangkan bagaimana rumahnya dengan gorden hijau. Mungkin pantas juga. "Baiklah, kita beli yang ini."

Midorima mengangguk. "Ayo membayar."

Kagami kemudian memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk membungkus gorden yang sudah dipilihnya agar dia bisa membayar di kasir.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi?"

"Hmm… tidak kelihatannya," jawab Kagami. "Tapi nanti mampir ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli susu."

"Hn." balas Midorima dan mengajak Kagami untuk membayar gorden mereka.

.

"…dan aku tahu dia masih baru tapi bukankah semua sudah mendapatkan pelatihan sebelum benar-benar bekerja? Aku sampai harus bekerja dua kali karena dia selalu mengacaukan pesanan."

Midorima bergumam untuk menandakan kalau dia mendengarkan cerita (atau keluhan?) Kagami terhadap pelayan baru di restoran tempatnya bekerja yang selalu salah memberikan pesanan sampai Kagami harus memasak dua kali karena kesalahannya. Perjalan pulang dari toko peralatan rumah dan supermarket memang tidak terlalu jauh sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan di bawah turunnya butiran salju tipis daripada menaiki bus. Mereka membagi tugas dengan Kagami membawa gorden baru mereka dan Midorima membawa bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah dibeli Kagami sambil dengan bergandengan tangan.

Musim dingin kali ini benar-benar dingin dan karena mereka tinggal di daerah yang mempunyai hawa dingin, Midorima masih merasa dingin padahal dia sudah memakai jaket yang tebal. Dan Kagami pasti akan lebih galak dari biasanya karena dia benci dingin karena dia tumbuh di tempat penuh dengan sinar matahari yang hangat. Tapi karena mereka berada di hubungan yang sudah berjalan selama tiga tahun dan Midorima yang tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya, membuat Kagami harus pindah ke daerah dengan empat musim dengan Midorima. Dan untuk _anniversary_ ketiga hubungan mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan membeli rumah sederhana dan dekat dengan tempat mereka bekerja.

"Kau mau membuat _nabe_ nanti setelah sampai di rumah?" tanya Kagami. "Aku pikir memakan makanan hangat akan sangat enak di udara dingin seperti ini."

"Oke." jawab Midorima dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ke tangan Kagami yang terbungkus sarung tangan.

.

Panci panas dengan kompor yang sudah padam, tergeletak di atas _kotatsu_ dengan magkuk-mangkuk kosong mengelilinginya. Dua orang yang sebelumnya menghangatkan diri mereka di bawah _kotatsu_ dengan pemanas elektrik yang menyala dengan memakan _nabe_ untuk makan malam, sekarang sedang duduk di sofa dengan tubuh saling berdekatan dan menghangatkan satu sama lain. Kagami mendesah pelan ketika Midorima menyapu mulut Kagami dengan lidahnya. Kagami melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk bernapas sebelum Midorima kembali menciumnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Kagami membawa Midorima lebih dekat padanya dengan memelukkan tangannya ke pundak Midorima dan menciumnya lebih dalam. Saat-saat seperti ini yang sangat dirindukannya, hanya mereka berdua menuangkan perasaan cinta mereka untuk satu sama lain sebelum mereka akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing yang memang menyita waktu mereka untuk bersama.

"Mau pindah ke kamar?" tanya Midorima setelah dia berhenti berciuman dengan Kagami tapi masih menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kagami.

"Hmm…" Kagami mengangguk dan dengan mencium bibir Midorima sekali lagi, dia berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Midorima untuk mengajaknya ke kamar mereka.

Di kamar mereka dengan lampu yang dinyalakan remang-remang, mereka berdua melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Kagami duduk di pangkuan Midorima dan tangannya terkubur di helaian rambut Midorima dan kepalanya tertunduk untuk menyambungkan bibirnya ke bibir kekasihnya. Midorima menjilati bibir Kagami sehingga membuat Kagami membuka mulutnya sehingga lidah mereka bisa bertemu. Ketika Midorima akan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutnya, Kagami menghisap lidah Midorima untuk memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Hanya suara kecupan dan desahan mereka dapat di dengar di kamar yang sunyi. Midorima menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Kagami dan mengelus punggung Kagami yang membuat Kagami menggeliat dan mengeratkan genggamannya di rambutnya. Kagami berhenti mencium Midorima untuk mencopot kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di tempat yang aman sebelum kembali mencium Midorima lebih leluasa karena tidak terhalang kacamata Midorima.

"Ahn…" Kagami mendesah ketika Midorima mulai menciumi rahangnya dan turun ke lehernya dan memberikan ciuman serta gigitan di leher jenjang Kagami. Midorima kemudian membaringkan Kagami dan kembali memberi Kagami _hickey_ di lehernya.

"Mi-Midorima," desah Kagami dan mencoba membuat Midorima menghentikan perbuatannya dan memegang kepala Midorima. Kagami dapat melihat pipi Midorima yang sedikit memerah yang dia yakin wajahnya juga tidak jauh keadannya seperti wajah Midorima.

"Hn?" tanya Midorima dan menurunkan kepalanya untuk kembali mencium Kagami tapi Kagami mencegahnya.

"Katamu kau harus berangkat pagi besok?" tanya Kagami dan menggesek-gesekkan kakinya di pinggang Midorima.

"Huh, kau benar," jawab Midorima tapi dia masih berada di atas tubuh Kagami. "Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang."

"Ya," Kagami tersenyum dan menurunkan kepala Midorima untuk menciumnya. "Ayo tidur kalau begitu."

Midorima mengangguk dan berpindah tempat di samping Kagami kemudian mematikan lampu sehingga kamar mereka menjadi gelap. Kagami memiringkan tubuhnya dan menarik Midorima untuk memeluknya dari belakang. Midorima memelukkan tangannya ke tubuh Kagami dan membuat Kagami lebih dekat ke tubuhnya dan mencium rambut merah Kagami.

"Selamat malam."

.

.

.

A/N: yay MidoKa~ ^^)/*

Sebenarnya nge-ship MidoKa dulu di KnB sebelum AoKa lol. Dan semuanya berubah ketika Aomine menyerang :v

Ada lagi yang nge-ship MidoKa nggak ya? (^^;)


End file.
